


Before Gabriel leaves Heaven he say Sorry

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before Gabriel leaves Heaven, Big Brother Gabriel, Broken Promises, Crying, Heaven, Kid Castiel, Kid Fic, Lucifer's Fall, sleeping, this is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao





	Before Gabriel leaves Heaven he say Sorry

Right before Gabriel ran away. Right after he told Castiel that Lucifer wasn't coming back. There was a period where he sat with with Castiel sleep on his lap before he left. He just talked to his Little Angel "You Know Cassie, you're going to have a hard time now that Lucifer's gone. I mean not that hard of a time. You have Michael and Raphael wrapped around your finger. But you see Cassie. I love you so much that I can't stay here. Because if I stay here Cassie you're not going to get any where in your life. You Cassie if I stayed would spent the next 1000 years attached to me at the wing. That's why I'm not telling you I'm leaving. Because you can go big places Cassie. Why I run away because Michael kicked Luci out you do big things. You can lead a garrison, you could raise fledglings, but you don't want to do that only worn down old angels do that. But if that's what you want to do, that's ok. You lead an army into battle, Cassie you could even raise the most important man in the world from hell. You can do whatever you want Cassie. That's why you can't come with me on my adventures. They be fun. I hope they will be anyway. I'm going to Earth. Oh I how much you love Earth. Wouldn't surprise me if in a few thousand years that you will be the one to fine me. Remember I love you Castiel. Lucifer's Little Angel. This me keeping you safe. I love so so much Cassie. Bye, bye." by the end of Gabriel's speech he was in tears. His hand which were in Castiel's hair made their way into their pockets and his wings fluttered and he was on earth.


End file.
